


High Voltage

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Malfoy are both annoyed at their consistent forced mutual interactions, all because Harry's department keeps failing Malfoy's safety inspections</p><p><b>Career Choices:</b> Harry: Ambiguous Ministry Office Worker; Draco: Ministry Safety Officer</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Voltage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> For [Prompt # 39](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NnIZtnyWEqbQHgi3U6N1CwbznCTkDeZGWJqgEw6KRrQ/).
> 
> Oh my god prompter it's only just now occurring to me that I TOTALLY FORGOT YOUR ADDITIONAL REQUEST OF GIVING MALFOY A HAT. I was trying to give him a nifty uniform to fulfil your heart's desire but I am ass at drawing hats so I kept... putting it off.... 
> 
> and now it just doesn't exist at all................. 
> 
> "Malfoy's uniform" has now just become "Malfoy's weird eccentric jacket" ;___;
> 
> I'm so sorry ;____;
> 
> (Also, sorry to the lovely mods who were endlessly patient with my late-submitting-self ;___; )
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/102067189638/ahhh-the-hd-career-fair-reveals-were-today-i)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/89811.html).


End file.
